Problem: The equation $y = -6t^2 - 10t + 56$ describes the height (in feet) of a ball thrown downward at 10 feet per second from a height of 56 feet from the surface from Mars. In how many seconds will the ball hit the ground? Express your answer as a decimal rounded to the nearest hundredth.
Setting $y$ to zero, we find the following:
\begin{align*}
-6t^2 - 10t + 56 &= 0 \\
\Rightarrow \quad 6t^2 + 10t - 56 &= 0 \\
\Rightarrow \quad 3t^2 + 5t - 28 &= 0 \\
\Rightarrow \quad (3t-7)(t+4) &= 0.
\end{align*}As $t$ must be positive, we can see that $t = \frac{7}{3} \approx \boxed{2.33}.$